Talk:Guild Wars login announcements
Double Vanquish I know what I'm doing this weekend Zefir 22:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll join you! ---Jamster--- 22:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::After spending several months vanquishing, if my schedule stays as it has been, I will become a legendary vanquisher on Friday morning. Merick 02:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Several... months? You do what, one area every 2-3 days? :) As for me I think ill complete all the eotn vanquishes but gettin another legendary vanquisher title.. ugh. probably not. NightAngel 12:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It was an estimate. I did about 3 a day in Elona and Cantha and have been doing 4-7 in Tyria. Merick 13:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Double Faction Which Faction? Balthazar and/or Kurzick/Luxon ? Unindal 14:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :As always, you gain double Luxon/Kurzick corresponding to the side on which you're playing AND double Balth faction. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'>:(']] 15:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Both. (edit conflict, I don't care) ---Jamster--- 15:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::However, you will NOT get double faction for the alligence rank Timir222 12:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Correct, that's THIS weekend =) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Timir meant double faction for giving over your faction to the Kurzick/Luxon scribes or whatever they're called now. ---Jamster--- 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, fine. Still, this weekend is good too. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Double Rep Time to max out my necro on everything. And finally get that Monument armor for my sin. Zefir 03:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Books? Vazde 16:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :"Points for completing books are unaffected." D: 16:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, missed that one. Vazde 18:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::So if books are unaffected, what would be the best way to take advantage of this event? -Meridan 09:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Farming for points while filling in books? I mean doing dungeons will fill up the book and let you accumulate dwarf points. I guess that the points you get for completing the dungeon quests will be doubled as well giving you ample opportunity to get other points when doing the dungeons as well. --Winterbay 10:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Dungeons don't give you anything other than Deldrimor points. You get reputation points for Ebon, Norn and Asura as quest rewards, but those aren't doubled. It's also not the most efficient method of gaining Deldrimor points. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:59, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::So what about additional rewards while under the bounty? Defeating a Norn on res shrine? Bosses additional rewards? If these won't count... <.< Not that great unless you're going to Vanquish or clear whole area in NM just for points. J Striker 11:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) You will probably gain double points from bosses and Norn at res shrines (though they give barely anything anyway). The best way to make use of the event is to run any of the popular farming areas, as outlined in the respective title track articles. For example: Magus Stones for Asura, Secret Lair of the Snowmen for Deldrimor, The Path to Revelations for Norn and Dalada Uplands in a Siege Devourer for Ebon Vanguard. There's not much thought to this: if you want the most points possible, you farm them. Vanquishing an area will give you points, but it may not be the best use of your time if all you want is reputation. Same thing with Sunspear/Lightbringer weekend: the reason why we have 25k+ minutes of Favor is because players ran the Sulfurous Wastes route. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Time to do some Path to Revelations in HM at weekend then. Do want 900 points per boss (after 251 kills ofc x_X ). ^^ J Striker 11:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just tried doing that farm for the first time and man.... after about an hour I almost had 250 kills and I wiped so often once I got to the mixed Vaettir and Modniir groups, almost seemed more trouble than it was worth -Meridan 18:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Its possible to get 1800 points per boss with Hunt Rampage this weekendApu of Kwik E 15:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) removing announcements So yesterday I moved the special weekend to the archives, but seeing as they still dropped, someone reverted my move, which is fair, of course, but my GW client had already removed the announcement, so when do we move this, when GW stops displaying it, or when it actually ends? --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 10:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :When it ends imo. Otherwise people won't know that the event is still occurring. Its odd that they took down the announcement in the game early. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 10:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, this event's announcement was lifted off early. J Striker 10:22, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry about doing that, though; I hadn't actually started up GW to check on the login announcement until after I reverted. 16:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::And I hadn't checked whether the event was still running :P --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Sweet Treat Weekend" text=This Weekend Anyone else see this in their login announcement screen? Unindal 23:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I wonder how long until they notice and fix it. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, someone failed with the formating xD, Funny ;]. In any case: Easter is coming people! Woo!! :D — Poki#3 , 23:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe a not-so-well-hidden Easter Egg ? :D Topinambour 18:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Only now do I realise the pun (intentional or not and disregarding the fact this isn't an easter egg) --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There's one more thing to say: like last year, it says "Tyria" but it's actually all the continents of the three campaign + EotN. Topinambour 07:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not a mistake, see Tyria (world), the whole world is called Tyria. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:27, 22 March 2008 (UTC) HA Bonus The fun begins... HA is fun? o.o Jamster 22:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only unlocked it yday :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 13:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Where is my Gamer Weekend? Huh? HUH!?!?! . Silly useless pvp weekends - grumble, mumble- NightAngel 14:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I want A SS/LB or An AB Weekend :P lol xD --Cookie™ ( | ) 16:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know about you guys, but these double HA weekends are pretty much the only time the people I know want to do stuff in HA, and it works wonders for the Hero title of course. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Great ... so maybe I'll be able to get into group, but the competition to get to HoH will be tough. Unindal 22:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only HA during these events as well. Not sure why. Lord of all tyria 22:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Well as i just unloacked it ill be HA to see what its like and ill be more likely get a party :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 09:24, 27 March 2008 (UTC) "...use a complex password and change it regularly..." pfft then I would forget it regularly Lost-Blue 03:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Then you could use the password recovery feature regularly. — Poki#3 , 12:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Bah- I've complained to anet that they don't allow players to have complex passwords. Why I can't I have a space in my password? No "!"? And now they ask us to make them complex.. argh... --Blackdog 00:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC)